iTell Them My Secret
by x0xkorzx0x
Summary: Sequel to iHave Changed you may want to read that one first Sam and Freddie's daughters are 14 now and one day they post a video on youtube and suddenly a record producer wants to sign them will Sam tell them her secret? Seddie. Please R
1. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter 1 **

**Daddy's Little Girl **

**It's here. Yay. The sequel to my story iHave Changed. I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to all you guys who reviewed my story. It was the first story I had ever written and am so happy that you guys all liked it so I decided to do a sequel as I wanted it to be a bit in the future. This here one will stay in this time because I don't want to make them all seem really old as they are at the moment. You guys are amazing and I hope you enjoy this story as well.**

**Spencer will be mentioned in this more hopefully but it's hard to have future fics with so many characters to include Spencer when he isn't living with Carly anymore so he may appear the odd time.**

**In this story Taylor and Lilly will be 14, Sam, Freddie, Carly and Griffin are 36, Spencer is 51, Selena is 39, Mrs Puckett, Mr Puckett and Mrs Benson are 56. Wow everyone seems really old in this story and there is another one added Keely, Sam and Freddie's other daughter she is 2 and Nathan who is 7 also Sam and Freddie's son. **

13 years later

"Time for school," I shouted upstairs to Taylor, Lilly and Nathan.

"Coming," I heard Nathan reply to me.

"Hi sweetie," Freddie said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey," I said as he walked over and kissed me.

"Hello Princess," he said as he walked over to Keely who was eating her breakfast.

"Hi daddy," she said.

"Where are the others?" Freddie asked me.

"I'm here dad," Nathan said as he came into the kitchen.

"Lilly and Taylor are still upstairs as usual," I said.

"Lilly's probably making herself all pretty for the boy she likes at school," Nathan said.

"What boy?" Freddie asked

"I overheard Lilly and Taylor talking last night about this boy called Jack. She says he's a nerd but a cute one."

"She's too young to even think about dating," Freddie said.

"Freddie…she's fourteen now. Remember we were thirteen when we had our first kiss."

"But she's my little girl."

"At least it's only Lilly. Taylor and Keely don't have any boyfriends yet. You have to let them go sometime."

"I know and you're right."

Just at the moment Lilly and Taylor came into the kitchen.

"So who's this boy? What's he like? How did you meet him?" Freddie asked Lilly all these questions.

"Freddie!"

"Nathan, I can't believe you told them."

"So it's true?"

"Noooo."

"Lilly?"

"Fine. His name is Jack but he's a total dork. There is no way I would date him in a million years!"

"You know Lilly that's what I used to say about your dad and now look at us. We've been married for thirteen years and have four children."

"It's not like that with Jack and me."

"Well want's different about it?" Freddie asked.

"He's way better looking than you."

"I wouldn't agree with that," I said as I kissed Freddie.

"Ew, mum seriously," Taylor said.

"OK time for school," I said.

"I better get to work. Hey," he turned to me, "I'm free at lunch and my mum's not busy. Would you like to go out for lunch and leave Keely with mum?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Twelve."

"OK I'll see you then," I kissed him.

"Bye guys," Freddie said.

"Bye," all of them replied together.

I put Keely in her seat and Taylor, Lilly and Nathan got in the car. I took them to school then I met Carly at the mall.

"Hey Carls," I said to her.

"Hi. Aw look at little Keely today. Her outfit is so cute."

"Thanks."

"So any plans for today?"

"Freddie's taking me for lunch today."

"Aw I wish Griffin would take me out for lunch sometime."

"He doesn't take you out for lunch?" I asked not believing it.

"Only on our anniversaries. You're lucky to have Freddie. He is so romantic and really cares about you too."

"Griffin cares about you."

"Yeah I wish he'd show it."

"He probably just shows it in his own way."

"Well he comes home by that time Emma and Ben are already in bed, he has his dinner and then goes to bed. We hardly spend anytime together."

"Carly, I had no idea."

"No, no one does they all think Griffin and I are perfect together because when we're out Griffin acts so romantic but people have no idea that that's not him."

"Do you want me to speak to him?"

"No it's fine. I'm sorry to have complained to you about this."

"It's fine Carls. You know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah thanks Sam."

We went shopping for a few hours and then I took Keely to Marissa's house.

"Thanks so much Marissa for looking after her."

"It's no problem. You know I love spending time with my grandchildren. Now go and have a good time with Freddie."

"Thanks."I left and drove to a new little restaurant in Seattle. I walked in and saw Freddie sitting at a table. Looking around I felt a little underdressed.

"Freddie why didn't you tell me it was a fancy restaurant. I feel really underdressed."

"You look great. You don't need to be all dressed up to look great."

"Thanks."

"So how was your morning."

"Great. Carly and I went shopping with Keely and then I took her to your mum's."

He just stared at me for a few minutes.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, no its not that your just so beautiful. I can't believe I am so lucky to be married to you."

"Freddie, that's so sweet."

"And every word is true."

"May I take your order?" the waiter said to us.

"Yes, I would like a diet coke and fried chicken and chips," Freddie said.

"I'll have the same, thanks."

The waiter left and Freddie and I started again.

"Isn't it so cute that Lilly likes Jack."

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Come on Freddie, she's fourteen now. She's not a little girl anymore."

"I know but she'll always be her daddy's girl."

I smiled at him. I knew he was just over-protective of Lilly.

**Please review. I will try and update soon :0)**


	2. A Romantic Lunch

**Chapter 2**

**A Romantic Lunch**

**Please keep reviewing. This is the second chapter and I wanted a really cute Seddie scene. Do you think it's cute enough?**

The waiter brought us our food and drinks and we began eating.

"So what was Carly saying?" Freddie asked.

"Just talking about her and Griffin."

"What about her and Griffin?"

"Oh you know just about how Griffin isn't romantic and all."

"But her and Griffin seem so happy."

"She said that he only acts like that when they are out but he only takes her out on their anniversaries. Sometimes I think her and Gibby would be better together."

"How come?"

"Because Gibby is so nice and treats everyone well and when Tasha was going out with him she said he was very romantic. I felt so sorry for Carly today."

"Yeah. Do you know we've been together for fifteen years?"

"Seriously that long. It seems like only yesterday."

"I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said to him.

"This is nice spending time with you. It seems like we never get to just hang out together you know. Like the way we used to before the kids were born."

"Yeah but we can make it be like the old days."

"Yeah"

Once we had finished our dinner the waiter came and took our plates and Freddie paid the bill.

"I better go and get back to work."

"Yeah. I better go and pick up Keely. I'll see you later."

"Defiantly," he said as he kissed me and left.

I went to Marissa's to pick out Keely.

"How was she?"

"She was a little star as usual. So how was lunch?"

"It was really good. Thanks."

"Well Keely was no trouble."

"Thanks. Look Marissa I better get going. Nathan's out of school in twenty minutes."

"Yeah of course."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye."

"Bye Keely."

"Bye-bye."

We drove to Ridgeway Middle School to collect Nathan from school.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Keely."

"Dwid you and daddy have a gwood lwunch today?"

"Yes sweetie we did. Did you have a nice day a grandma's"

"Yep. She give me cwhocolate."

"That was nice of her."

Just then Nathan came to the car.

"Hey sweetie," I said to him as he got in the car.

"Hi."

"So how was your day?"

"Great. I got an A+ on my English homework!"

"An A+ that's great."

"Yeah Nwathan that's gweat."

It got me thinking back to the days were Freddie would get an A+ and I used to make fun of him but it was only because of jealously that I did.

"You're a smart kid, just like you're dad was and he still is."

"Thanks mummy. I really look up to dad. He's my role model. We learnt that today in school. We have to do another homework about it but it will be easy peasey because I can write and daddy easily."

"That's good sweetie. I remember when Lilly and Taylor had to do them. Taylor chose your dad and Lilly chose me. Taylor, Keely and you are all like you're dad and Lilly is the only one who turned out to be like me which I'm sort of glad because I wasn't proud of who I used to be."

Suddenly all these memories of Taylor Lovato starting coming back to me. I had hardly thought about her in fourteen years and now suddenly I had began thinking about it.

"Let's go to the park for an hour before we have to pick your sisters up."

"Yay!" I heard Keely say in the background.

**I just wanted to add that little cute scene in between Sam and the two youngest kids. Lilly you will see or may have already seen will be like Sam and Taylor and Nathan will be like Freddie. I am not purposely trying to make Lilly seem really horrible it's just her being sarcastic like Sam but you will see her becoming softer throughout the story and you should know she doesn't really mean was a really pointless chapter I will upload another chapter today :0)  
**


	3. Fun Day Out

**Chapter 3 **

**Fun Day With The Kids **

**Please keep reviewing! **

"Awre we at whe pwark wet?"

"Yep we're here now Keely."

Nathan got out of the car and I helped Keely out.

"No pwam, me walk," Keely said as she saw me about to get the pram out.

"OK. Take my hand and Nathan's hand then."

"Oh tay," she said as she took our hands.

We walked into the park and Nathan began playing on the swings.

"Mummy, swings."

"You want to go on the swings?"

She nodded so I took her over and set her in the swing seat and pushed her.

"Hwigher mummy!"

I pushed her higher.

We stayed at the park for half an hour then we had to leave to go and collect Taylor and Lilly.

"Hey girls," I said as they got into the car.

"Hey mum. I got an A+ in my English Essay!"

"That's great sweetie."

"Yeah Dorkaylor."

"Lily, how did you do?"

"I got a D."

"You really need to start being like your sister and take care in your work. I was exactly the same as you when I was younger and I regret it now."

"I do try mum but I can't do it."

"You can. You just have to try. I'll help you if you want?"

"OK."

"So how was Jack today?"

"Mum!"

"Sorry."

"Lilly awnd Jack switting in a twree K-I-S-S-N-I-G!" Keely sang.

"Keely!" Lilly said annoyed

"Swrry Lilly."

"I got an A+ today in English." Nathan told Lilly and Taylor.

"That's great, Nathan," Taylor said.

"Yeah it is. You may be a nerd but…I wish I was smart like you…and you too Taylor. I guess I'm a little jealous that you two always seem to get good grades and I get a D. I'm sorry Taylor."

"It's OK."

"Mum are you crying?" Nathan said to me.

"Yeah, that's the most nicest thing Lilly has ever said. Come on I'll take you all to get an ice-cream. My treat."

"Mum you've done so much for us today why?" Nathan asked.

"No reason. I'm just really happy today. Your dad took me out for a really nice lunch and we had a really good time."

"Is that it?" Lilly asked.

"Yep."

I drove them to Carly's Cream's. It was were Carly was working now. She only worked on the afternoons though.

"Hey Carls," I said as the kids and me walked into Carly's Creams.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?"

"Strawberry please," Nathan said.

"Chocolate," Lilly said.

"Can I please have Honeycomb please Auntie Carly?" Taylor said.

"Sure. What about Keely and you Sam?"

"Keely what do you want?" I said looking down at Keely.

"Vanwilla."

"OK can I have a Vanilla ice-cream and another Strawberry ice-cream."

"Sure."

"Thanks," then I turned to Lilly, "do you guys want to go and get a seat?"

"Sure."

Lilly lifted up Keely and Taylor and Nathan followed her to find a table.

"So how was lunch?" Carly said as she began getting the ice-cream.

"It was really fun. I had the best time. Freddie was so romantic."

"Oh really? Like I could never guess. I told you Freddie was really romantic."

"Yeah, he is. So is Spencer looking after Ben and Emma?"

"Yeah. Holly and Josh have so much fun with them."

"I haven't seen Spencer in ages."

"I know. We need to organise another dinner or something. Holly is 18 next week."

"Are you serious? I can't believe it was that long ago."

"I know. So does that mean Josh is almost 15?"

"Yeah, he's a bit older than Lilly and Taylor. Here's your ice-creams," she said as she handed me the ice-creams on a tray.

"How much?"

"Well you get family discount so $6."

I handed her the money.

"Thanks. Hey do you and Griffin want to come round for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"Of course not and bring the kids."

"OK."

"I'll talk to you after I've finished."Carly nodded.

I lifted the tray and walked over to the table Lilly, Taylor, Nathan and Keely were sitting at.

I handed out the ice-cream to each of them.

"Thank you mummy," Keely said.

"Thanks," the others said.

We all enjoyed our ice-creams and then I went back to speak to Carly.

"So tonight at 6?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then," Carly said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

We left. Today had been a fun day with the girls and Nathan. I had enjoyed spending time with them on my day off but tomorrow I was back to work.

**Please keep reviewing. Thank you so much for reviewing. You can start to see a softer side of Lilly in this chapter but it won't always be like that but the way she feels will always be true. If you understand. **


End file.
